The Uzumaki Chronicals
by LittleMissAngel2011
Summary: In the villege of konohana that is hidden in the leaves, there is a new hokage in charge. His name; Naruto Uzumaki. However, this story is not about him but of his daughter, Ren. We follow her as she trys to surpass her father and become the greatest ninja of all time. But while the fact that she is female and is heir to the Hyuuga proves to be a big problem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

Thanks for clicking on my story! This is a bit different from other fanfiction but I hope you like it and follow the story as it progresses. Please comment, it will make me so happy!

The story is mostly based on the anime since I started watching Naruto before reading it. It is kind of short but i have at least 4 more chapters already written so if it gets good feedback I'll update the rest.

* * *

It was garentee'd that Ren would be in trouble when she walked into her class at the ninja academy. Being late to her own fathers speech is something that is seen as a bit of a taboo when you are the daughter of the hokage. Oh well its only the same stuff he tells her and her mother at the breakfast table...when he is actually able to have breakfast with them, that is. But either way you look at it, being late because you fell asleep in a tree is going to be a big sign of disrespect. She'd get called to the office, scolded by the village elder sand her sensei's before her father laughs it off as her being like him. She knows all too well how it will turn out, since this isn't the first time it has happened. She knows her dad means well but sometimes she would like him to notice her a bit more.

As quietly as she could, she creeped into her classroom though the back door. Her best friend Yuki frowned at her before turning back toward the front. Yuki is a newest decendant of the Uchiha clan, his father Sauske went rouge for a few years before turning back. Now Sauske is my fathers body guard, my father can look after himself just fine since he holds the nine tails inside of him; Ren doesn't really understand it all her parents said they would tell her more when she got was older but for now she needed to be as nice as possible to Yuki. Which was a nice task since she finds him really cool (not that she would ever tell him that) All her teachers admit that they make a good team when placed with group tasks and he never tells her to leave him alone. She likes that he is better than her, because it pushes her to become better. The Uchiha's live in a huge house house on the edge of the villege, but close to the hokage mansion.

"You don't have to be smart or be overly powerful to be a good Shinobi. What you need is a strong, pure sense of justice and the will to never give up. That is why I believe everyone of you will pass the exam and graduate from the acdamy. I look forward to seeing you, not as children of the villiage, but as comrades and team mates" The hokage wrapped up his speech. Everyone started to leave the room, Ren was about to follow when she heard her name being called.

"Ren you stay behind" Iruka Sensei called.

"I'll wait for you outside" Yuki whispered to her before passing her and shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't long before her dad entered the room again. His face no longer the happy-go-lucky-Hokage he normally was, his face was shut off, dark and plain out pissed off. Ren was in deep trouble now, her dad very rarely got mad at her, something to do with him not having parents while growing up. But he sat down in the desk next to her, in front of Sensei's desk.

"You were late again, Ren" Iruka said carmly, she stayed quiet. "How can you be late to a lesson taught by the hokage? He takes time out of his busy schedule to do this for us" Again Ren said nothing, she kept her eyes to the floor.

"Why don't you attend school properly? I was a naughty kid, but I always attended school like was supposed to" Her fathers voice was soft, it made her want to cry.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just...I'm not as good as everybody else. Everyone is so much better at Ninjutsu than me, they'll make fun of me if they found out" Ren had trouble controlling her Chakra. Her jitsu would either be to weak or way too strong. She preferred Tijutsu. The reason why she was missing so much school was because she was working on combining the art of Chakra control and tijutsu into a fighting style that suited her. However, she was reluctant to tell them this as she felt she hasn't made much progress.

"I've been training on my own when I can. You have to believe me, I'll pass the exam! Just please have faith in me." She pleaded with her dad.

"If you can't show Sensei then at least show me what you have been doing" her dad replied, he patted her head. Not long after her dad sorted out the whole thing with Sensei and they were free to go.

"Dad, why did you believe me?" Ren asked. It had been bothering her since they left.

"Are you trying to admit you were lying?" Before she could tell him she wasn't Naruto laughed "It was something my father once said to me. It's a parents job to unconditionally believe in their child. I may not be the best dad b-"

"But you'll do" Ren butted in, and grasping his fingers in her small hands. "So Raman?"

"Best thing anyone has said all day" Naruto replied before lifting her up onto his shoulders."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bad just uploading one short chapter so here's chapter 2 much longer :) hope you like it!

* * *

It was the day of the graduation exam, Ren had even turned up on time. She had to show her dad and her Sensei what she was made of.

"You nervous?" Yuki asked her. They were sat outside their class room waiting to be called in. They had to perform a jutsu of their choice in front of Iruka-sensei and the hokage.

"What jutsu are you planning on doing?" She asked Yuki. She was planning to wow them by doing her fathers best move. The Rasengan. Her father had been teaching it to her, but he he had yet to kno that she had mastered it. It was one of the few jitsu that she could do without it going horribly wrong.

"I was planning to do Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" Yuki replied. That made sense since his clan were mainly fire styles.

"Yuki Uchiha, its your turn" They called him. Ren was really starting to get nervous now. She would be next. Ren had an awful habit of playing with her hair when she got nervous, she had worn her golden coloured hair down today as she planned to put it up when she received her headband. However, her confidence of her really passing seem to get lower and lower the closer it got to her turn. if she failed her grandfather will be disappointed.

"Please let this work! Please!" She begged silently with her eyes shut. She was still sat there with her eyes shut when Yuki came out. He looked at her and thumbed up, at least he'd past.

"Ren Uzumaki-Hyuuga would you like to come through" she hated it when they used her full name. She was either one or the other, not both.

When she walked in the room, the smell of burnt wood sorrounded her. 'Way to go Yuki' she thought. At the front her father was sat behind the desk, flanked by Iruka-sensei and the other sensei; Shikimaru. She walked up to the middle of the room and bent at the waist.

"My name's Ren Uzumaki, eleventh heir to the Hyuuga clan, and from class B. I will begin now." She told them. She looked at her dad and he gave her a wink. She could do this! She took a step back and began to focus her Chakra, it was wild like normal, she willed it it to calm down and move out through he Chakra points. If she wasn't a Hyuuga she would probably be find this really hard. When she could feel her Chakra buzzing out from her middle and down her arms she made the hand gestures. Flattening her palm out she watched as a ball of Chakra appeared. Her fathers eyes were wide with pride, fighting back a smile. Ren didn't give them chance to speak, she hurled her rasengan at the wall. The wall disappeared into dust. Taking her original place in the middle of the room she bent at the waist and said her thanks.

"Well..." Iruka said looking at the wall and then at my dad.

"I say she past" Naruto said looking at her.

"I think we are all in agreement" Shikimaru-sensei said.

"However, the repairs to the mansion are gunna be great." Iruka said. With a sigh he added "Like father like daughter I suppose"

"I was never that bad" her dad said and winked at her. "You can go now Ren, I think your late for your training with your grandpa" she nodded and bowed again before leaving. She'd done it! She had graduated!

"BELIEVE IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before running off in the direction of the Hyuuga house.

When she reached the Hyuuga house her sparring partner was waiting for her. His name was Jake, her was her cousin four times removed...or something like that. He was a year older and looked like the typical Hyuuga clan member; Dark hair, purple eyes, pale skin and a quiet temperament. The total opposite of Ren's bright hair, blue eyes and hyperactive nature. She really did take after her dad but she could be shy and timid just like her mum. She went straight to him after changing into her training gear. They bowed and took fighting stance; palms out, legs spread and knees bent ever so slightly. Jake activated his Byakugan and came at her, she read his movements well and dodged. He went to palm her chest. Ren dodged at last the last second and spun to come up behind him, without giving him an opportunity to retaliate she palmed him in the back. He went down with a THUMP! She has tempareraliy paralysed him, she spun him onto his back so he could breath.

"You read his movements well, even without your Byakugan" a man she had never seen before stepped out from the shadow of the outdoor walkway. The truth is, she had spared with Yuki so often now that she didn't need to use her Byakugan to read her aponents moves at speed. She can't remember when she learnt how to do it, she just can.

"Thank you, sir" she replied and bowed at the waist to the man and her grandfather who had come up behind.

"Makes me wonder if you even have the Hyuuga eyes, maybe you have learned to make up for that loss?" He said with a smug smile on his face. Before her grandfather could comment she jumped in.

"And what's wrong with that? To be able to keep up with my family and show that I am just as strong as they are, even with that kind of handicap is something I see as a great achievement" the man raised his eyebrow at her.

"There is no such thing as an heir to this family with out the eyes. The idea is ludicrous and inpratical, a person born into this family without the eyes is not a true member of the family!" He shouted.

"Remember your place Kuiske!" Her grandfather butted in. So this stranger must be from one of the branch families that live outside the villege.

"Well its a good job I have the Hyuuga eyes then. I may not have anything else that resembles the clan in my apperence but at least I have that!" She told him in a stern voice. Their stars connected it was a contest of dominance, and she was not going to lose. After a short while he looked away and without saying anything more he walked away.

"Well done Ren. You delt with him well." He grandfather told her as her patted her shoulder.

"Even if he doesn't acknowledge me as the heir to this clan, I'm still the Hokages daughter and should be treated better than that." She told him. "Its sad that I don't even get recognised as a member of the clan just because of my apparence."

"When you get older and take my place, things will become easier" he replied with a pat on her shoulder. He led her into the house where Jake was recovering.

"You're so fast! You were just like a blur" he cried. He couldn't fully mask the excitement on his face.

"Just like a yellow flash" her mother added. When Ren looked over, her mothers face was filled with love. Even though she looked nothing like her mum, her mum loved her anyway despite her looks.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Ren asked as her mum hugged her.

"Your father sent me"

"Dad did?"

"Yes, he wanted to see you" she told her. "So hurry and get changed, he's waiting"

Ren got dressed in record time. They were outside her father's office when Yuki and his father came around the corner.

"You were called too?" She asked Yuki as they approached her and her mother.

"Apparently. I think it has something to do with Dad" Yuki told her "My mums already in there." Ren nodded. Just then Yuki's mum, Sakura, popped her head round the door. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You can come in now" she told them and opened the door further. Just like when she was in her exam, the damages had been repaired already, her father was sat behind the desk. His eyes shot to Sauske as they walked in, watching his every move. There was more than just them in the room, there were ten other people in the room with them. Shikimaru: dads other confident, Yuki's mother and eight other people Ren didn't recognise. Sauske did. He stopped in his tracks, looking at three of the people. After a while he turned to Naruto.

"What the hell?!" He demanded.

"Saus-" Naruto tried to reply.

"What the hell are they doing back from the dead?!" Sauske shouted even louder and point to the three strangers. The woman of the three gasped.

"Sauske is that you?" She asked him in a small voice. Sauske stopped and turned to look at her out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed and turned to Yuki and Ren.

"Yuki say goodbye. We're leaving." He said in a monotone voice.

"But-" Yuki tried to object.

"You will do as I say now" Sauske replied in the same tone, he turned his stare onto Yuki and it sent a shiver down Ren's spine. Even though it wasn't even directed at her, it scared her. She was about to tell Yuki to go but her father stood up.

"Sauske, we need them! We need your Sharingan" her father told him honestly. "I know it must be painful to see them again but think of it as a second chance with them."

"So your bringing back my whole clan?" Sauske asked. He seemed calmer now. Naruto shuck his head.

"We can't do that. We are bring back the strongest, and most useful and we're doing it slowly. Nobody has the chakra to do the Endo Tensi jitsu without taking a rest." Sauske stopped and looked as if he was thinking about it. Yuki and Ren looked at each other. Then Ren raised her hand.

"I'll give it ago" she announced.

"Are you crazy? A child like you would not be able to comprehend the jitsu let alone have the Chakra to pull it off!" One of the other strangers. Ren looked at him for a long time.

"Hey! You're the second Hokage!" She laughed. "Don't worry, there is no one AS qualified as I am"

"Ren" her father warned "this is not a game. But a real mission, if you do it you must willing to die to succeed"

"Naruto! You can't be sariously considering letting a child do it?" A young pretty woman with long red hair exclaimed.

"Mum!" He shouted. "I know Ren better than any one. She can do this."

"Krushina, Naruto is Hokage. He knows what's best for the villege." A young man, who looked strangely similar to her father, said as he placed his arm around the woman.

"But she's just a child. What if it goes wrong? How will you face her parents?"

'Oh they must not know about me' Ren thought to her self.

"I face her father every time I look in the mirror. I know she can do this, she wouldnt be my daughter if she couldn't" All the eyes of the strangers grew wide and turned to look at Ren. All the attention made her nervous and shy.

"Haha, well I guess I can't back out now" she laughed nervously. "I'll need the jutsu scrolls as well as someone to show me the hand signs"

"Shikimaru, can you sort that out?" Her father asked. His atendent had been quite this whole time.

"I can. But are you sure about this?" He asked Naruto.

"You know better than anyone the success rate with this" Shikimaru nodded and left. "Yuki, you will take these three back to your home" Naruto told him, pointing at three of the dark haired strangers. "Make them feel welcome." Yuki also nodded and left, taking the strangers with him.

"Ren these people are the past hokage. They were a great help when we faced Madara" Naruto told her. And in a soft voice he added "The lady next to the fourth is my mother and the fourth is my dad.

Ren looked at them and the lady starred back. "Soo...they're staying with us?"

"Yes" Naruto ruffled Ren's hair. "Take them home and be careful. Don't leave-"

"The door unlocked, don't try to cook any food and no walking in the house with my boots on. Yeah I got it dad, chill." Ren replied earning a smile from her long lost grandparents and a sigh from her dad. "What about the other three?"

"I'm going to sort that now, so shoo."

Ren lead her grandparents to a small house behind the mansion. When they reached the door she removed a key from around her neck.

"I'm a latch key kid" she laughed as she opened the door. They all took off their shoes; Ren's boots went with a bang!

"Weighted boots?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yup. Each weight is about 10kg and I currently have five in each boot" Ren told them. "I also wear weighted clothing so I have weights in my coat"

Their eyes grew wide. She smiled and turned round to lead them to the living area. So jumped on the sofa. "Take a seat, my mum should be back soon... Or we can have a sparring session? We have a big garden."

"I'd like to see what our granddaughter can do" that earned her grandfather a elbow in the stomach from her grandmother.

"Don't say it like that! It makes me feel old, Minito" Krushina gushed.

"Well whatever! Come on" Ren said as she took Minitos hand. They went out into the garden and Krushina sat on the deck. Ren and Minito turned to face each other, they both took their fighting stances. Suddenly the air became thick and serious as Ren steared her opponent down. She studied his figure, he was tall and would most likely choose speed over force. Good job Ren could do both. One minute he was there the next he was behind her knife at the ready, she didn't have to look she sensed his movements in the air, to know that he was aiming for her back just above her tail bone. At the last second she used her own transportation Jutsu: Flash step, to dodge his attack. She looked at Minito.

"You look shocked" she said to him with a smile.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I read a book and figured it out from there. Although the principle is the same its not the same jutsu you used. For a fact you placed a 'marker' on me before the battle, meaning you can transport yourself to me regardless of location. Mine renders the need for markers useless, as long as my feet are connected to the earth I can move freely." Ren explained.

"But if its like that you Chakra has to have nature Chakra mixed to do it"

"I figured out that I can release Chakra from my feet into the ground just before I activated the jutsu, it works the same way" Minito looked at Krushina.

"She's smart" he said.

"Not really, just trying to surpass my dad" Ren shrugged as she walked over to the deck. "The thing I want most is respect for who I am and what I can do. People respect because I'm the Hokage's daughter or I'm the heir to Hyuuga clan, I'm respected for the achivements of my parents not my own personal achivements."

"Ren are you back yet?" Her mothers voice came softly from the entryway.

"Yup. We have guests." Ren called back as her mother came into the living room. Hinata stopped dead, she was still for a few seconds till she dropped into a bow.

"Lord fourth!"

"Long time no see Hinata. Your looking well sice the fourth great ninja war" Minito laughed. Hinata raised her head and blushed.

"You must be Naruto's mother" she said when whe turned to Krushina. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga-"

"Naruto's wife!" Krushina cried.

"Yes" Hinata smiled.

"You sure are pretty" Krushina gushed. Hinata blushed, and Naruto stuck his head through the door.

"Hinata dont shout but we have guests" he said flatly.

Ren sighed. "Yes dad. I think she can see that"

"I wonder if we'll have enough food for dinner?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"Just tell me what we need!" Naruto said enthusiasticly.

"I'll write it down."

"And with that i'm off to see Yuki" Ren said.

"Okay, be good" Both Naruto and Hinata called to her as she left. No doubt they'll get out the baby pictures. The thought sent a shiver down Rens spine. Yep! She wasnt gunna go back for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys,

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. My first two chapters didn't do so well :( is my story that bad? Again let me know what you think. I write this on my tablet and upload it to my computer to put it up here. I do spell check and proof read but sometimes things slip through. Sorry about that :)

* * *

When she reached Yuki's house it was quiet. Their house was set out similar to the Hyuuga grounds but smaller. The Uchiha had only just earned full rights to re-find the clan. By 'The Uchiha' it means Sasuke.

"Umm... Hello?" Ren called. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Who are you?" She turned to face the voice. It was one of the strangers Yuki had been ordered to look after.

"I'm looking for Yuki." She said politely.

"And I asked who you were" The man told her in a deep voice he didn't trust her at all.

"Calm down father she's Yuki's friend" Sasuke came out of, what she knew from previous experience as their living room. "Go on in"

When she went into the living room Yuki was sat on the floor with a young woman and a young man, they looked as if they were in the middle of a convosation.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Ren asked. The young woman smiled and shook her head.

"You must be Ren if I remember correctly. I'm Sauskes mother and this is Itachi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ren Uzumaki -Hyuuga" Ren said as she bowed.

"Ren let's go" Yuki said before leaving. Ren ran after him.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe your father expects me to live with him" he spat. Ren knew immediately who he was talking about. "He killed my whole clan!"

"I'm sure my dad had a good reason for this" Ren knew the story of Itachi Uchiha, but Yuki didn't. Ren only knew because she ended up reading something she shouldn't. All Yuki knew was that his uncle was the reason for his clans slaughter.

"I want more than anything to bring the Uchiha back to what they once were but that isn't going to happen. Only people with the original Uchiha blood can bear the Sharingan" Ren really wanted to tell him that his uncle never really had a choice but she couldn't. Telling him would complicate things for her father and is a breach of privacy. Ren was sure if Sauske really wanted Yuki to know he would tell him.

"Perhaps our eyes see too much. We see but don't look, if we look maybe we can see what can't be seen" Yuki stopped when they were in his room.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well think about it, has he been nasty to you so far?" Yuki shook his head.

"I think he tried to get to know you but you gave him the cold shoulder. Instead of looking at the big picture, you need to look at the pieces and make your own picture"

"Guess you're right. No need to put it in riddles though."

"Sorry, I have two generations of Hokage running thorough my veins." Ren laughed. "Seriously though, I think you should go and apologies"

"Your right." Yuki sighed.

"Of course, I am a woman." That earned her a eye roll from Yuki. "Come on, I'll go with you" and before Yuki could protest she was dragging him down the corridor back to the living room. Ren knocked twice before opening the door. Itachi was stood next to Sauske, they looked as if they were deep in convocation which stopped when they saw Ren.

"Itachi! Yuki has something to say to you" Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Well go on." Ren nudged Yuki.

"Why do I have to do it now?" He asked.

"Because if it isn't now, it'll be never" she told him pushing him forward "if you don't say anything, I'll flip you!"

Yuki sighed. "Fine. I'm very deeply sorry for treating you so coldly, but I had my reasons."

"And?!" Ren urged.

"'And' nothing, that's all I wanted to say. Or rather you wanted me to say"

"What about the 'You're the best uncle a kid could wish for' part?" Yuki looked at her.

"I don't know what planet you seem to live on, but it isn't this one" he told her and took a step back, and another till he was by the wall.

"What'cha doing over there?" Sakura asked when she came into the room.

"I refuse to stand near a weirdo like that." Yuki replied pointing at Ren. It took a while for Ren to register what he said.

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A WEIRDO?!" She shouted at him.

"You. Duh" Ren narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. Sakura started laughing, and slowly everyone else joined in. Even Sauske cracked a smile.

"You know. If it weren't for the fact that we were friends I'd hate you, you know that?" Ren told him with a smile.

Ren left soon after that, just before it got dark. When she got home her family were just sitting down for dinner, normally would jump at the chance to eat with her dad (it didn't happen often. He normally comes home late) but today Ren suddenly didn't feel up to it. She felt depressed, tired and her eyes had started to hurt. When she walked in her mother smiled, but it dropped in a flash and she was suddenly next to her.

"Naruto!" She shouted the panic in her voice was plain.

"Hinata, what is it?" He called but as soon as he saw Ren he called back to someone in the kitchen. "Hold dinner for a bit. Ren needs to go to the hospital!"

'Hospital?' Ren thought before she realized her cheeks were wet. She wiped at them and looked down. Blood. She was crying blood. When she had registered the fact her vision started to get blurry, and before she knew it she was in pitch darkness. Ren had fainted at the sight of her own blood. All she could think was 'Some ninja I am' before even her conciseness was lost.

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed in a privet room.

"VIP treatment, I suppose" Ren muttered forcing her body to sit up while trying to ignore the pounding in her head. "Ah! My endearing fans await."

She put one foot on the ground and then another, still holding on to the bed like a life raft, her legs were shaky but they seemed to hold her weight pretty well. She counted to three in her head and let go, she was still upright.

"To the door" she muttered as she took a step forward. And everything went in slow motion as her legs crumpled beneath her. She must have gone with a clatter because her father rushed in followed by the doctor.

"Ren are you okay? Did you fall out of bed?" The doctor asked. No 'my lady' or 'Lady Ren'. She was just another patient to this man.

"I'm fine. My legs gave out while I was trying to get to the door" she told him. For some reason unknown to her, she sounded like a snob.

"How is your sight?" The doctor asked her. "Any pain?" Ren shook her head.

Her father was helping her back into the bed when the doctor added "Have you had any more dreams or flash backs?" Ren froze and so did Naruto.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. She had never told anyone about her flashbacks, well except Yuki. But he wouldn't tell, would he?

"Your friend, Yuki I think his name was, informed us a while ago but he said you were refusing treatment."

Yuki that bastard! "I've had a few, not that it's any of your business" Ren told him.

"Ren, why didn't you say something? If the doctor is asking you, it means that it could be serious. It could be the reason for your eyes" Naruto told her in a soft tone. Ren turned away.

"It was only happening at night, and I only saw the past. Events that had already happened, I thought they were just dreams that I had made up after hearing stories somewhere." Ren explained.

"Was?" The doctor prided. He sat on the end of her bed.

"They are happening during the day now. Not often, but I would be in training and the next in a past event. Like I was there seeing it happen with my own eyes" Ren explained. The doctor took some notes and then checked her eyes with a flashlight.

"It seems she is okay now. If it happens again make sure to come straight here, and ditto with the visions. Because you seem to be wanting to keep it a secret, come see me." He gave Ren his card: Dr Shugo Tanaka, medical ninja. Ren nodded and placed his card in her pocket. She felt better knowing there was now an outsider that knew about the visions. Ren looked over at her dad. He was sat in the visitors chair, head in his hands.

"Dad?" Ren asked in a small voice. The atmosphere in the room was heavy, it made Ren want to run. She knew she shouldn't be, but in truth Ren was scared of her father. He had a lot of power and could do anything he wanted.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything about these dreams?" Despite his tone, the look he gave her was warm.

"I didn't want to bother you" she said. "You and mum are so busy and I didn't want you to get mad."

"Why would I get mad? I would never get mad at you for relying on me. I want to be there, I want to be the father I never had." Naruto's voice became a whisper. Ren let her tears go.

"But it's your past I've been seeing. You getting treated like crap by the villagers, your friendship with Sasuke." Naruto knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, securing her in the safety of his arms. Ren lent into the hug, they hadn't hugged like this since Ren was small.

"My past is my burden to bear, so don't worry about it. It was hard but I'm thankful for that. Because of that I have become the man I am, and the ninja everyone respects. The fact I didn't grow up with parents makes me treasure you and your mum all the more." He sighed into her hair. "I finally have the family I always wanted, just the roles are reversed"

"Dad you're the best!" Ren told him snuggling into his chest.

"Well I try" Naruto said as he adjusted her so he was giving her a piggy back.

"I'm too old for this" Ren laughed as Naruto took her through the hospital to the front doors.

"You used to love it when I carried you like this"

"Yeah but I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You'll always be a baby to me" Naruto told her. He turned round and gave her his stupid grin.

The next day Ren woke to the smell of breakfast. She followed her nose to the kitchen to find Minato and Kushina sat at the table. Her grandfather was reading a book while her grandmother was folding laundry.

"This is too weird!" Ren said making them look up. "It's so normal I think I might die."

"What do you mean?" Kushina smiled.

"My parents are never like this." Ren said and Minato laughed. "Don't you feel weird? You're supposed to be dead but here you are drinking coffee and folding laundry like nothing ever happened." Minato and Kushina looked at each other

"Maybe it's a little weird but the happy kind of weird. Not only do we get to see and spend time with Naruto and his family, but we get to spend time with each other again as well." Kushina smiled.

"Sorry if I came across as rude." Ren apologized as she took a seat next to Minato, she accepted the hot drink Kushina offered her. "Do you mind if I call you by your names? Your way too young looking for me to be calling you grandmother and grandfather."

Minato and Kushina answered her at the same time. "Of course you can"

"I wonder where Naruto and Hinata are? We got up early and they weren't here." Kushina asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Dad will have left at sun rise and mums on a mission for five days." Ren told them.

"Then who gets you up for school? Makes your breakfast for you?"

"No one. I do it myself, always have." Ren said. She didn't have school today as they were still choosing who should go on what team. Ren noticed the look Minato and Kushina shared over the table. "Our schedules very rarely run parallel. The only time we have to spend together are the weekends and even then it's when mum isn't on a mission".

"Don't you feel loanly?"

"Not really, when I was younger I had an attendant that used to come in and take me to school. To be honest, this whole situation right now is weird." Ren told them.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have to book time in your diary to spend time with your family!" Kushina exclaimed. Minato went to speak but Ren beat him to it.

"This is what it means to be a child of the Hokage. If you had lived my father's upbringing would have been very similar."

"Is that true, Minato?"

"Yes. Although Naruto wouldn't have had such a strict upbringing, since he wasn't the heir to either of our clans" Minato smiled at this.

"Speaking of upbringing. You probably think I had a miserable childhood." Ren said. "I'll go get the family albums to show you."

After a few minutes Ren came back with a stack of photo albums. Kushina took one and sat on the sofa next to Minato. Ren sat on the floor in front of them.

"Dad was always getting into trouble for ditching his duties to play with me. I was shy and didn't have many friends, because they were scared of me." Ren told them. "Dad taught me a lot about accepting myself and how important a job of a ninja was. He showed me what it meant to be a hero. He showed me how to be a human being not a puppet and he gave me a dream to aim towards."

"You admire Naruto a lot, don't you?" Minato said.

"I really do!" Ren grinned. "Oh but I love my mum too. She the one who taught me to fight and how to control my Chakra"

Kushina opened the album and it was filled with pictures of Ren when she was a baby. They stopped and stared at one. It was a close up of Naruto holding Rin as a new born and angled at his shoulder showing Rin's sleeping face and Naruto's blue eyes and proud grin. When Ren looked Kushina had tears in her eyes. Ren knew why, it that photo her father looked just like the man that was sat beside her.

"That isn't even the best one" Ren said and turned over the page. Ren was asleep (again.) And Naruto was laid next to her with his arm laid over her, next to her head, protecting her. It was his eyes though, Naruto very rearly showed an expression so intense. His blue eyes shone with strength. Even if he wasn't wearing his coat, in that picture there was no doubt that he was the Hokage.

"He looks so much like you in these" Kushina gasped. Minato kissed her temple.

"Well of course."

It wasn't long before they got to Ren's toddler days. There was one of Ren when she was about four or five, dressed in her father's Hokage coat and hat, huge grin on her face with thumbs up. In Naruto's handwriting underneath it was labeled 'I will be Hokage one day. Believe it!'

"My father was scared of becoming a father. More than normal. People say you turn into your own parents when you have kids of your own. My dad was scared because he didn't have that, he didn't have the example to follow because he didn't have a father growing up. Instead he became the father he always wished he'd had." Kushina was silently crying, Minato looked sad to. But Ren continued "People call me spoiled when they think I can't hear, but I don't think I am at all. I'm thankful for the childhood I had and the time I get to spend with my parents, where it long or short. Because I know that I would be worse off without any at all." Kushina grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug. After a while Minato joined in as well.

"Thank you!" Kushina whispered.

"No. Thank you for having my dad, and giving your life so my dad would become the person he is." Ren kissed Kushina's forehead and left the room. She guessed they needed some alone time, and she also needed to get dressed to meet Yuki.

Before she left the house she opened the living room door a crack and pushed a box of tissues through. She figured they might need those as well.


End file.
